King and Queen
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya have been harboring feelings for each other this entire time, but Tamaki has always been afraid to show it... TamaKyouya, lemon, yaoi, yadda yadda yadda, you know the deal with me -.- Anyway, Ouran is not owned by me... so yeah... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

King and Queen

Kyouya could feel the slender fingers gently groping his skull. Their lips were so close that he could feel his own hot breath returning to him after rebounding off of the slender male's soft upper lip. He opened his eyes to meet with the deep violet ones staring back at him. He snaked a hand under the stiff, starched fabric of the other's shirt, tracing the contours of his back with a gentle touch.

He smiled as a soft, breathy moan escaped from the other's mouth. His scent filled Kyouya's nostrils. He gently removed his glasses, placing them on the table behind Tamaki. The vacant second music room was the only place in all of the school that he had a key to, so he could ensure that he wouldn't be interrupted.

Kyouya let his hand ease back down the ridged contours of Tamaki's back, sliding his hand down into the back of his black trousers. Tamaki softly grasped onto the back of Kyouya's shirt, clenching his eyes shut. A light knock came at the door. Kyouya growled, letting his hands fall limply to his sides. Tamaki tucked his shirt back in and Kyouya returned his glasses to their proper place.

"Helloo! Is anyone in there?" A lightly low female voice called from the door. Tamaki recognized the tone instantly and rushed to the door, almost tripping over his untied shoes. His shirt was half unbuttoned, his hair was askew, and his belt was unbuckled and hanging limply from both sides of his zipper.

"Haruhi?!" He yelled, throwing the door open with a brilliantly graceful movement. Kyouya sighed and grabbed his temples, approaching Tamaki from behind.

"What's the matter Haruhi?" Tamaki asked hurriedly, trying to find out why she wanted entrance into the host club's room.

"E-erm… I was planning on studying a little before classes…" She blushed and looked away, seeing Tamaki's appearance that he apparently didn't. Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki from behind, buttoning his shirt and buckling his belt. He let his head lay on the king's shoulder and put on a polite look.

"This room is occupied, please find somewhere else." He said bluntly.

"W-what are you two doing in there?" She questioned curtly, peeking around Tamaki.

"Please find somewhere else _Ms_. Fujioka." He grinned, putting a very heavy emphasis on the Miss. Haruhi got the message and turned around, the blush radiating off of her from behind. Kyouya smiled and gently kissed Tamaki on the neck as the door slid closed, shrouding the second music room in shadows.

The next day, Haruhi began noticing more and more subtle asides to the duo's actions. She noticed occasionally that Kyouya's hand would find its way into Tamaki's back pocket, or Tamaki would slip and fall, only to be caught by Kyouya, whose foot was conveniently in front of his legs only half a second prior, but now was crouched to support Tamaki's arching back and preventing his slender physique from touching the tainted ground. Silently, and unnoticeably to anyone who was not paying specific attention to the both of them, Kyouya would plant a gentle kiss on Tamaki's cheek, provoking the blush that seemed to come from Tamaki's clumsiness.

Later that day in class, everyone heard a slight yelp from the back of the class, and when everyone looked back, Tamaki had a prevalent blush on his face, but Haruhi noticed Kyouya's hand retreating from Tamaki's lap, a mischievous twist curling the edges of his lips, which would be invisible to anyone who hadn't been confronted by that same grin once in a dark room, his arms on either side of her shoulders, his knees pinning her to the ground.

Haruhi shook the image from her head, trying hard to concentrate on the work in front of her. Images continued popping into her head. Kyouya's washboard chest hanging parallel to Tamaki's, a bead of sweat rolls from Kyouya's shoulder onto Tamaki's, the strained expression on both of their faces as they… She shook her head again as she realized that the room was beginning to feel warmer than the usual cool condition that the school was constantly kept at. She sighed and let her head slump onto her desk, focusing on her work.

Kyouya sighed on the way to lunch, not looking forward to sitting with Haruhi, again, and listening to Tamaki obliviously flirt, again, and watch him get rejected even though he didn't realize it, again. Kyouya pulled him into a bathroom quickly, his heartbeat racing, wondering what he was planning on doing. He pinned Tamaki against a wall and planted a lengthy kiss on his lips. "Ngh- Kyouya… What about lunch? What about Haruhi?" He began spouting before Kyouya's lips smothered his words again. Kyouya grinned through the kiss.

"If you're that worried about eating, I have something that you can eat." He snickered under his breath and Tamaki swallowed audibly. He shook his head and Kyouya started into the kiss again. "I didn't think so…" He pushed Tamaki into a stall and down onto the clean, pure white toilet. He slowly grinded his hips against Tamaki's, grinning with delight as the blond squirmed uncomfortably and as his breath became ragged.

Kyouya dragged his hand along Tamaki's zipper heavily, earning a light moan from Tamaki. Tamaki reached behind Kyouya and grasped the blue fabric of his coat, dragging it towards him, and with it, the male inside of the coat. Tamaki dragged him into a kiss, exploring the black haired prince's mouth with his tongue.

Kyouya started to slide the light blue jacket from Tamaki's shoulders, and unbuttoned his shirt with his teeth. Tamaki gasped as Kyouya's tongue gently grazed his skin, warming the cool surface of Tamaki's smooth cream colored skin.

Tamaki tried to force Kyouya's head up for a moment so that he could slip the jacket from around his shoulders, which Kyouya shrugged off, letting it fall to the floor of the bathroom carelessly. He started unbuttoning his own shirt, but Tamaki did it for him, sure to tease him when he reached into his pants to untuck his shirt.

Tamaki earned his first moan from that contact, which Kyouya repayed in kind with a gentle bite to his nipple. Tamaki moaned slightly louder, clenching the crisp, well starched cloth of the dark haired student's shirt. It almost crunched under his fingers, and he pulled it toward him, and with it, the elder boy that he was breaking all of the rules to be with.

Kyouya brought his lips down hard against the blond's tender pink ones, his tongue crashing into his mouth like a wave, craving more, wanting to be with every part of him. He anxiously placed a hand in the small of his back and arched it toward him, grinding their hips together. He was granted another moan that was released into the center of the passionate kiss. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure through his tongue, and clouded his mind with the thoughts of all of the horrible, sadistic things that he could do to the frail child.

Tamaki caught the look in his eye, and immediately responded with an overexerted thrust, shoving himself into the black haired boy. This interrupted Kyouya's train of thought and gave Tamaki a chance to push Kyouya off of him. He gently caressed the back of his neck and kissed the side. "N-not now, Kyouya-senpai. I want to, but this isn't the place." Tamaki retrieved his clothes, blushing, and began to dress himself, uncomfortably close to Kyouya considering what he had just done, and what he had just stopped.

Kyouya sighed and took off his glasses. After he cleaned them on his shirt, clearing the fog from the passionate embrace. Tamaki helped him replace the buttons on his shirt, considering that his arms were pinned against the door to the stall.

Kyouya gave one soft, parting kiss on the frenchman's lips before unlocking the door behind him and gracefully stepping out. Tamaki knew well what he had to do. Wait for 5 minutes, then come out, just in case. He sighed heavily and let his head sink into his hands. It wasn't that he was afraid of getting caught, it was that he was afraid of what would happen to their relationship.

Tamaki hadn't realized it, but that one, simple, parting kiss would be the straw that broke the Roman Empire. That simple gesture of affection, that happened almost every day, would be the key to Pandora's Box…


	2. Chapter 2

[Dammit! I hate myself -.- I originally had planned for this to be a one shot, but now a plot (which I know that I will never finish because I a) procrastinate b) have school and c) I just… tend to get bored.) has emerged… I had also intended for this to be my first Ouran T rating… OH WELL ON TO THE FUN ^^]

King and Queen

Tamaki spent the rest of the day wondering what Kyouya was thinking. He first figured that he was angry with him, thought he was a tease, and would silently resent him for weeks. Then he thought that he would understand, knowing that their relationship had been a very shaky one at the start, that he realized that Tamaki wanted to build a slightly stronger base for their relationship. Then he imagined that Kyouya was afraid that he had done something wrong, that he had been too rough, or too soft, or his breath smelled, or he wasn't attractive, or something ridiculous like that. Tamaki then figured that he was just over thinking everything, and he decided to just forget about it and let the knot work itself out.

After school, Kyouya hooked arms with Tamaki and started heading to the second music room, but Tamaki pulled him toward the entrance, out the door, down the steps, and into a waiting limo that he had called. "W-where are we going?" Kyouya exclaimed, startled. Tamaki grinned and pulled him into the long black car.

Tamaki sighed and let his arm drape over the black haired host's shoulder. "Tamaki, we have customers today. We have to turn around." Kyouya said sternly. Tamaki simply responded by laying his head lightly against Kyouya's shoulder. Tamaki let out a soft sigh and let his eyes slide shut, enjoying the moment. He was almost certain that what was coming would change the friendship between the two forever, for better or for worse. All that he knew was that he had an urge that could only be satiated by the same man that he had pushed away earlier that day.

Tamaki opened his eyes and softly grazed his lips against the ghostly pale skin of Kyouya's neck, nuzzling into the small crevice between his narrow neck, and his sharp shoulders. Kyouya stopped complaining as he realized what was going on. "Y-you planned this?" He asked, realizing that Tamaki had originally had preparations to leave _after_ the Host Club had been dismissed. "You planned… _something???_"

Kyouya was in utter shock. The only reason that he hadn't seen it until now was that he was not used to Tamaki actually having something of a will that wasn't focused on being a male whore for the ladies, or a pretty figurehead of the Host club.

A smile played across Kyouya's lips. He was highly stimulated by the idea that Tamaki had come up with something that he hadn't seen through, that he had wanted, but hadn't seen coming. He greedily took Tamaki's lips, seizing the moment. Tamaki gently let the kiss go, and backed up slowly. "too many eyes. I have a place." He grinned, tracing the gentle curve of Kyouya's lips.

Tamaki wanted more. He craved to taste more of the delicious skin that was only a few threads away. He had to contain himself until he had played out his plan. He knew that being smart turned Kyouya on, and he wanted him to want it as much as he did.

Once they had entered Tamaki's house, he was sure that no prying eyes could see them, he quickly pulled Kyouya up the stairs and onto the third floor, and into a room that was bare except for a mattress and a thick layer of dust. He quickly closed the door behind him and locked it, the only light coming through an intricate window, filtering the light through in different colors and shapes. Kyouya let his eyebrows droop.

"You do know that we could have used one of the secondary houses…" Kyouya stated bluntly. Tamaki shook his finger at Kyouya, a devilish grin spreading across his face. "This way, It's more fun."

Tamaki crashed into Kyouya, their lips locking passionately, sharp, heated breaths being exchanged between the two.

The clothes came off quickly, starting with the jacket, and within a minute of passionate fumbling, they were both shirtless. Tamaki tried the more affectionate approach, holding Kyouya close to him, the warm feeling of his skin transferring to Tamaki's. He lined the contours of Kyouya's back gently with a slender index finger while gently kissing the crook of his neck. He sucked on the tender pale skin, leaving a light bruise.

Kyouya let out a warm breath that breezed through Tamaki's golden hair and flowed over his ear. Tamaki shivered and withdrew shakily from Kyouya's neck, returning to his flushed lips. He wrapped an arm behind Kyouya, dipping his hand into Kyouya's back pocket. He gently fondled the boy through the fabric before withdrawing his hand and returning to rubbing his back.

Kyouya's breath began to grow slightly more ragged as his heartbeat escalated. 'This is it. It's actually happening. The most beautiful, romantic, and sexy student at all of Ouran Academy is actually-' Kyouya's thoughts were cut off by Tamaki's lips gently teasing the sensitive skin above Kyouya's waist, causing him to release an astonished gasp.

Tamaki gently fumbled with the button of Kyouya's well-ironed black slacks. His lips brushed against the fabric as he bit on the zipper and pulled it down in a swift motion. The combined feeling of Tamaki being so close to him, and the vibration of the zipper going down his hardened length caused him to moan more loudly than he had intended.

Tamaki assisted in guiding Kyouya to the bare mattress, a thick cloud of dust rising from it as his slight frame landed hard on it. Tamaki teasingly slid Kyouya's pants down with his teeth, letting his nose run in a straight line down the pale right leg of his friend. When he had finished removing them, he tossed them to the side carelessly, disturbing more dust on the floor.

Tamaki gulped. He could see part of Kyouya's member sticking up from the waistband of his boxers. He blushed and gulped again…

"H-here I go." He said shyly, wondering what exactly had gotten into him that he was about to do this to his best friend, possibly ruining their relationship and causing trouble for both of their families. Tamaki traced a finger up Kyouya's leg and began pulling down his boxers. Kyouya stopped him and pulled him up into a kiss, tossing his black framed glasses gracefully on top of his discarded clothing. When the kiss broke, Tamaki realized that he probably wanted this just as bad as Kyouya did…

Tamaki giggled and stroked one of Kyouya's defined abs. "I always wondered when I would get my queen." He kissed him one more time on the lips before proceeding down…

[CLIFFHANGARRRRRRZ]


	3. Chapter 3

[This chapter has been rated MA for the following reasons: Fluff, proceeding to fellatio … you have been warned.]

King and Queen

Kyouya could feel the prince's gentle touch on his sensitive skin, the electrons flowing around his atoms pumped electric charges into the other's skin. A chemical explanation of this phenomena briefly flashed through Kyouya's mind, trying to distract himself from the pleasure that would otherwise cause him to scream. He had never been touched in this way, and he was glad. This was the perfect setting for his first passionate embrace.

The light filtered colorfully through a single window, casting a beautiful shadow across Tamaki's face. The dust stirred from the ground caught the light and almost appeared to sparkle with a magnificence that was unparalleled in beauty. A line of purple brilliance shone into the yearning eye of the blonde, illuminating his irises with an irradiated glow.

Though they had been thrown carelessly, their clothes looked as if they had been placed in exact positions to make the mood perfect. They were almost a pile, but spread out enough so that it wasn't an eyesore. It was the perfect amount of mess, and this allusion from the usual organized and perfect surroundings, and it made Kyouya want it just so much more.

The combined smell of Tamaki's lightly aromatic skin combined with the coarse scent of dust made the smell of Tamaki seem crisp. Combined with the faded smell of his single spray of cologne that he applied daily, a sweet aroma filled Kyouya's nostrils. Tamaki kissed him lightly on the pelvis, ridding Kyouya of the breath that he had stored in his lungs.

Not a sound perforated the room other than the pair's heavy, passionate breathing and the muffled noise of a bird chirping outside of the window. The gentle twang of Tamaki lingered on Kyouya's tongue, like a trace amount of a drug that would force an addict back into a habit.

He had to have more. Kyouya pulled Tamaki's face from his stomach to his own greedy lips, forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth, face flustering from the heat of the moment. Tamaki gasped into the kiss, surprised at first, but began toying with Kyouya's invading tongue. Kyouya broke the kiss and moved away from Tamaki a few inches.

"I- I have always thought… well… I always wanted to say that…. I love you.." Kyouya whispered. He closed the gap again and sucked gently on Tamaki's earlobe, as he whispered "I love you too…" in return.

Tamaki kissed softly in a line down Kyouya's stomach and to his exposed member, already glistening with anticipation. Kyouya shuddered heavily and let out a ragged breath. He closed his eyes from the ecstasy spreading through his body from his abdomen. Tamaki's lips grazed across the sensitive length, tonguing a small film of Kyouya's salty fluids from the tip. Kyouya arched his back into the feeling, but Tamaki masterfully retracted so that his tongue never left its proper place. Kyouya gritted his teeth to restrain a rather feminine moan.

Tamaki licked in a line up the spine of his member, causing the restrained moan to escape, filling the stagnant air with his hot breath. A subtle grin spread across Tamaki's lips, having gotten such a serious reaction from the cool and collected queen. Kyouya's face began to turn red as Tamaki worked on his pleasure. He was nearing his limit quickly, and didn't know how to prevent it, even though he wanted to preserve this feeling for as long as he possibly could.

Tamaki took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it masterfully. Being of French origin, sucking was in Tamaki's blood. Kyouya let out another loud moan as he tried to communicate his situation to Tamaki. "I… I'm gonna" was all that he could muster in words before moans overtook his vocal cords again.

Tamaki smiled and moved further down the shaft, anticipating and preparing for what he had been warned of. Kyouya arched his back into Tamaki, taking him by surprise and making him make a muffled choking noise. "A-are you okay?" Kyouya questioned, sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." Tamaki replied after releasing Kyouya temporarily. He took him again and Kyouya thrust again, but he was prepared, and brought his head back up to cooperate with the gyration.

"A-ahh, Tama…ki!" Kyouya moaned as he tried to restrain himself. Tamaki made one final lick on the sensitive tip, and he was repaid with a mouthful of Kyouya's warm release. Kyouya appeared to be dead, his eyes rolled back into his head, and his limbs were weak.

"T-that… was amazing, Tamaki-sama" He grinned, raising his head up slightly to look at the blonde that had done him such a generous service. Tamaki gently wiped a small dribble from his lip with his thumb and licked it off.

"How long has it been since you last…" Tamaki asked, thinking about the large amount that had been released. Kyouya shook his head gently, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"I was waiting… for you…" He murmured, and Tamaki gasped, embracing Kyouya in a warm embrace.

"Was it worth the wait?" Tamaki questioned, gently brushing his lips against the black haired beauty.

"O-of course… That was the most amazing thing that I have ever experienced." Kyouya blushed, returning the kiss passionately. A grin spread across Tamaki;'s face, gently nipping Kyouya's lip.

"'was'? Don't even dare think that it's over yet." He whispered in a seductive voice into Kyouya's ear…

[Cliffhangers: free… A nice story: free… Lemon: free… Bringing it all together in class at a catholic school: Priceless]


	4. Chapter 4

King and Queen

Kyouya had switched places with Tamaki, and was starting to nip at the soft skin above Tamaki's waistline as he worked on unbuttoning his pants. Kyouya unzipped the clothing and dragged a finger along the bulge sticking from Tamaki's pants, and lightly licking the tip of Tamaki's member peeking out from the waistband of his underwear.

Tamaki's lips parted as he let out a soft moan, unconsciously bucking his hips. He hadn't realized how badly he had wanted this, even though it had been him who had planned it. Tamaki gently caressed the back of Kyouya's head with his thin, elegant fingers, black hair contrasting against the ghostly white skin.

Kyouya slid Tamaki's underwear off with his teeth, mimicking what had been done for him. He started to drag his tongue gently across Tamaki's member when Tamaki shook his head.

"I… I want it…" Tamaki moaned, grinding his hips into Kyouya's chest. "I want you." This unexpected comment sent a shiver down Kyouya's spine. He wanted to so badly, but the prospect of being caught if they were to engage in such actions would escalate by at least one hundred percent. Tamaki would be awkward walking the next day, and the two of them coming to school in the same car would confirm any suspicions.

Kyouya wanted to do it so badly though. His lust was insatiable compared to the possible risks. He paused, hovering over Tamaki, his length only inches from his entrance. Kyouya could imagine the feelings, versus the possible consequences, the glares versus the sweet nights spent together, holding each other in comfort.

Kyouya had always been a loner, and now would be no exception. He clenched his eyes and gently started probing Tamaki, bringing wild moans from the beautiful lips of the prince. The feeling was incredible, the warmth surrounding him, the strength in which it held him, everything about it was an unforgettable feeling. Kyouya moaned loudly, dropping down onto Tamaki's chest, kissing his way to the beautiful lips which had teased him so many times before.

He met with little resistance when he assaulted Tamaki's mouth with his tongue. Kyouya could feel him completely, every heartbeat surrounded him entirely, until their heartbeats were one in the same. The perfect unity felt incredible, the pleasure of the ordeal bringing Kyouya close to orgasm after only half a dozen thrusts.

Tamaki could feel the tension radiating off of Kyouya from inside of him, and he realized that he was actually close too. He let a loud moan free as Kyouya shoved in again, biting his lower lip to try and contain the sound. Kyouya kissed his chest passionately, licking beads of sweat from the warm, pale skin.

Kyouya's hands drifted to Tamaki's hips, trying to grab onto something to keep himself from losing control. He could feel it coming, the feeling of pressure pushing in his stomach, the sensation of pleasure flowing through every vein, artery, and muscle in his body, everything pointed to the fact that he was about to come again.

"T-tamaki~" He groaned, hoping that he would get the message. Tamaki smiled through his open mouth, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

"M-me too… Kyouya."

His face clenched as the warm, sticky liquid was ejected onto the stomachs of the pair, a loud moan escaping his mouth. Kyouya felt the warmth on his stomach, and couldn't hold back any longer, knowing what it was. He released into Tamaki's belly, collapsing on top of him, still inside.

His body gently rose and fell with the breathing of the prince, his arms holding Kyouya close. "T-that was amazing… K-kyouya…" He panted, smiling as he brushed his lips against the queen's. "Likewise, I'm sure." Kyouya smiled, the warmth of the two combining and causing Kyouya to sweat more.

The pair accidentally fell asleep like this, not awaking until there was a knock on the door, and a voice came through the thin wood. "Tamaki-kun, are you in there? Why is this door locked?" called a familiar voice. Tamaki's grandmother stood on the other side of the door, bearing a stern look. She had to look for Tamaki, and that made her upset. He was almost always in his room, and Tamaki had forgotten that every day, after he got home from the Host Club, his grandmother checked in on him and made sure that he was doing his homework.

Tamaki looked around in a panicked way, trying to find a place in the bare room to hide his friend. He couldn't let his grandmother see him like this, so he frantically began putting on his clothes. "Hold on a second grandma'! I need to clean up a little!" He called as he tried to dress himself. Kyouya did the same, sensing the danger.

"Tamaki! Open the door this instant! You are lucky that I even let you in this house you ungrateful wretch!" She yelled, banging on the door. They had finished getting dressed and Tamaki opened the door. "Sorry grandmother, we were doing a project for Biology, we were trying to cultivate mushrooms, and I figured that this was the best place to try to grow them."

His grandmother eyed the pair coarsely. She looked them up and down, and sighed. "How is the project then?" she asked, looking in the door. "Ah~ Well, we couldn't manage to get anything to grow… In retrospect, I suppose that it would need soil rather than wooden flooring to cultivate properly…" Tamaki laughed awkwardly.

"I told you.." Kyouya nudged him with his elbow jokingly, letting out a light laugh. "I just wanted to see if you were really as simple minded as you act." Tamaki's grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"Tamaki-kun, why are your buttons one off?" She asked, pointing to one of the buttons on his shirt that was missing the hole. Tamaki's stomach dropped. "Well… erm…" He stammered

A horrified expression spread across his grandmother's face. She noticed the tasseled hair, the buttons askew, the musky scent of sweat combined with the dust. "Get…. Out…." She growled. "GET OUT YOU SINNER! GET OUT YOU… YOU FAGGOT! YOU ARE NOT MY GRANDSON, I WOULD RATHER HAVE NO HEIR THAN A GAY ONE!" She screamed, pulling Tamaki out of the room by his hair. Tamaki screamed, grabbing at the hands grasping his scalp. Blood began to flow from the follicles on his head. She dragged him down the hallway and threw him down the stairs.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya yelled, running after him. Tamaki was in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, his leg bent in an unnatural angle. He put Tamaki's arm over his shoulder and helped him up. "You bitch, Tamaki never loved you anyway. Rot in _hell_." He growled, helping Tamaki down the remaining stairs, and out the door. Kyouya pulled out his phone and punched a few buttons, sending a command for an ambulance from his father's closest hospital. Within three minutes, they were on the way to the emergency room.

Tamaki slipped out of consciousness about halfway there.

[angst angst angst]


	5. Chapter 5

King and Queen

"Tamaki… Tamaki-sama?" His eyes began adjusting to the light, and he saw Kyouya's worried face standing over him. "W-what happened?" He mumbled. A wide smile spread across Kyouya's features. He gently brushed his lips against Tamaki's, and brought a smile to his face.

"W-why does everything hurt?" He asked, realizing that several of his limbs were tied in casts, and his leg was being held up by a brace attached to the bed. "It's alright, Tamaki-sama. You are going to come and live with me for a while. Your things are being transferred into my room, and we will try and resolve the issue." Kyouya gently cradled Tamaki's chin in his palm.

"B-but what happened?" He inquired again, trying to get up. His face twisted with pain, and he fell back onto the pillow. Kyouya kissed his cheek softly. "I have a bed where you can stay at my home. I will take care of you." Kyouya continued to ignore Tamaki's question to avoid getting angry and punching a hole in something.

"K-kyouya. Thank you." He said, smiling. "You can come to my house later today. I'm always here Tamaki." He smiled and dragged a finger across Tamaki's chin. "Your face is still as beautiful as always." Tamaki blushed and looked away. Kyouya walked out of the room and Tamaki could hear him talking to the doctors outside.

Tamaki fell asleep again, the effort of speaking and operating when all of his cells were trying to repair his mangled body was too much. He woke up again in a comfortable bed, in a regular room. His head was supported by pillows, as was his leg. Kyouya was dressed casually, sitting in the corner when he came around.

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?" He inquired, getting up elegantly from the red armchair situated in the nearest corner of the room. Tamaki flushed red while a smile twisted his lips softly.

"Of course, in such good care, who wouldn't? You really are the most important thing that has ever happened to me, I have told you that, right?" Tamaki looked joyfully at Kyouya, who had taken him into his home when he was discarded from his own.

Kyouya crossed the room and gently kissed Tamaki's forehead. "You haven't told me, but I already knew." He remarked with a chuckle. Tamaki laughed, then cringed in pain. "Be careful Tamaki! You broke three ribs… We should probably keep the physical activity to a minimum for at least a few weeks."

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "Weeks??? What about school? What about the host club? What about everything!" He yelled, cringing in pain again. "Tamaki… as soon as this even transpired, your grandmother withdrew your tuition. I am working on getting it re-instated, but seeing as I am not your legal guardian, there is a lot of red tape…" He murmured, caressing his cheek.

"I will be sure to bring your homework. I have convinced your teachers that there was an accident and that your grandmother needed the money, or some bogus story like that, and they understood that I would be paying for your tuition, so they are still going to allow you to do the homework that the rest of the class is assigned." He smiled softly. "It'll give us something to do together. You help me with French, I'll help you with… everything else…" Kyouya chuckled softly, and Tamaki blushed, but smiled.

"Kyouya-sama, have I ever told you that you are incredible, attractive, kind, and an overall badass?" Tamaki grinned, wishing that he could hug Kyouya firmly to show his gratitude. Kyouya brought his lips to Tamaki's and the pair engaged in a passionate kiss at an awkward position because of the bed and the pillows. Kyouya smiled as he pulled away from him. "You haven't told me, but I already knew." Kyouya chuckled again and poked Tamaki's nose.

"You are probably exhausted from all of this strenuous activity… Get some rest, we can talk tomorrow." Kyouya turned around and began walking towards the door. "Kyouya wait!" Tamaki called, reaching his one free arm out towards him. Kyouya smiled softly, almost like a mother as he turned the lights off. "Have sweet dreams, beautiful." He turned and closed the door, and Tamaki suddenly realized how exhausted he was.

He drifted to sleep a few minutes later, and the door opened quietly, casting a thin pillar of light on the prince's face. Tamaki slid through the door and gracefully placed a vase with a single red rose down on the bedside table without making a sound. He gently kissed Tamaki's forehead and exited the room, sadness clouding his eyes.

"Kyouya, what is the meaning of simply using my home as an asylum for your apparently troubled friend? His grandmother needs help, but nobody will give it to her, because she would have anyone who tried to tell her that she was wrong killed. What makes you think that kidnapping her grandson is any different?" Kyouya's father asked as the two sat on opposite sides of the ornate mahogany desk.

"He… Father, I truly care about this boy. He is… he is the first real friend that I ever had, and he deserves better than what was given to him at his grandmother's house. I pray that you understand this and let him stay… It is hard for me to say this, and I sincerely hope you understand, for fear of the both of us having no home, but I love him father. I have never met a person before that was so well in tune with me, and could make me laugh, or that I could trust as wholly as I do Tamaki Suoh." Kyouya bowed his head to his father.

His father was silent for a few minutes while he contemplated the situation. "Kyouya, I want you to understand something. I will accept you for being this way, however, by doing this, as stated in the conditions of my will, to inherit the Ootori fortune, you must marry a woman to whom I give my blessing. You do understand that you are giving this up, right?" He replied in a very serious tone.

"Father, I have never wanted anything more in my life, and I have never thought of you as highly as I do now. This service will be repaid tenfold, I promise. I love you dad, even though I know it is awkward for you to hear that in a business-like setting, I love you." Kyouya got up and circled the desk, gently wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "I always have loved you." His father smiled and patted his head.

Kyouya walked quickly out of the room, leaving his father behind to mull over what had transpired. "My son is gay, and I am fine with it." He said out loud to the air. "He hugged me… He's never hugged me." A gentle smile spread over his face as he relaxed his muscles in the chair, letting his head loll back and touch gently to the wood frame on his chair.

A few weeks went by with the pair becoming closer, exchanging romantic embraces, holding hands, and laughing together. The courts ruled that Tamaki had been abused by his grandmother, and relieved custody of him from her. Mr. Ootori promptly adopted Tamaki, his last name legally changed to Tamaki Ootori, he may have been Kyouya's brother, but asked by anyone, they were husband and wife, man and woman, king and queen.

[To be continued in my new story: Adopted Lovers… :P Yaaaay this is the first story that I have ever finished. I want to thank all of my fans, and my friend who shall remain nameless who would scratch and whine at me whenever she saw me and I wasn't writing…]


End file.
